


[XS]凡人你踩到我尾巴了 13

by tissueee



Category: Mayday-Ashin&Monster
Genre: M/M, 信兽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissueee/pseuds/tissueee
Summary: ◇画家x狐妖◇假车慎入◇私设有，OOC有，逻辑死，情节无能，慎入◇文力不足，慢热拖沓流水账，慎入





	[XS]凡人你踩到我尾巴了 13

**Author's Note:**

> ◇画家x狐妖  
> ◇假车慎入  
> ◇私设有，OOC有，逻辑死，情节无能，慎入  
> ◇文力不足，慢热拖沓流水账，慎入

温尚翊不知道应该怎么去描述这种感觉。

他就这么晕晕乎乎地就被陈信宏压在床上，晕晕乎乎地衣服就被尽数褪下，晕晕乎乎地就被吻得愈发的晕晕乎乎。

 

-

 

「阿信……别这样……太奇怪了……」温尚翊艰难地抬起手想推开在自己身上作乱的人，然而双手无力使得看起来反倒更像是欲拒还迎。

只听见陈信宏似乎是轻笑了一下，嘴上功夫反而变本加厉，直把温尚翊胸前肌肤啃得一片红才作罢，转而又去欺负那孤零零的凸起的两点。

舌尖一卷便把那小巧的肉粒卷进嘴里，或吸或咬，像是要把身下的人全身的力气全都吸光一般。另一边的也不曾怠慢，带了由于常年握着画笔而形成的薄茧的指腹对其好一番揉捻，似乎是不把身下的人欺负得无法抑制地颤抖便不罢休。小狐狸到底也是未经人事，就这么三两下的工夫，该站起来的地方倒是毫不含糊颤颤悠悠地立了起来。可是温尚翊作为一只两千年来连自渎都几乎不曾有过的童子狸，哪曾见过这种阵仗，本就通红的脸当下熟透，伸着手就想把那处挡着，却不料身上那恶劣至极的人早已看出他的动作，比他先一步握住了那颤巍巍的东西，低低嗤笑着，「怎么？还害羞了想挡住？」

见身下的狐狸涨着一张小脸一语不发地瞪着一双水汪汪的眼睛看着他，心下的恶劣因子愈发厉害，手上稍用了些巧劲撸了一把，那小东西的顶端也早已耐不住吐出了几滴晶莹，俯了身在他耳边恶劣地低笑，「舒服？」

「……不……」温尚翊本来还想嘴硬两句，却被男人手上陡然加重的动作乱了本就毫无章法的呼吸，下身传来的一阵阵如潮水般的快感使他不得不屈服，手指无意识地攥紧了陈信宏尚未来得及脱下的衬衣，喉咙里发出了难耐的哼叫，嗫嚅着回应，「舒……嗯……舒服的……阿信，你再……再动一动……」

「要我猜，再动一动还不够。」陈信宏挑了挑眉，脸上笑意更深了几分，手上力气也不见小，直把小狐狸套弄得仰起脑袋哼着泄了出来，方才收了手，低头看了手中异常浓稠的白浊，轻笑着抬手舔了一口，开口问道，「平常没有自己弄过？」

高潮过后气息都还未喘匀的温尚翊看到这副情景羞得差点呼吸都忘了，满脑子只想着把脑袋一头扎进脑后的枕头里，眼不见为净。却不料那人竟恶劣得不行，覆身上来缠着不依不饶，「阿翊平常会不会自己做这种事情？会不会梦到跟我一起……」

「别……别说了……」温尚翊通红着脸手忙脚乱地去捂陈信宏不停张合的嘴，眼神四处飘散，就是死活不肯停留在身前的那个人身上，「平常……没有。……有，梦到过的。」

「我就知道。」陈信宏抿着唇笑着，眉眼弯弯直让温尚翊看入了迷，却冷不丁伸出舌头舔了舔捂在自己唇上还带着些汗湿的掌心，看着小狐狸像是被烫着了似的收回了手，嘴角勾起的弧度愈大，欺身上去便将人吻住，唇舌间还带着些刚才舔过手掌白浊而留下的腥膻味，却也无端多了几分难以言说的欲望与色情。

温尚翊被吻得晕晕乎乎，脑子都快转不动了，好半晌才感觉到在自己身后抚摸探索的某只手的动作，当下浑身一僵，直挺挺地躺在了床上，连唇间的动作都已被他遗忘在了脑后，「！」

感受到了身下小狐狸打从心底冒出的紧张，陈信宏安抚似的用另一只稍显干燥的手掌轻抚着温尚翊僵硬的脊背，软声哄着，「阿翊乖，别怕，我会慢慢来，轻一点的。我在呢，别怕。」

「你说不怕就不怕啊。」温尚翊委委屈屈地嘴一撇，狠狠地瞪了这个站着说话不腰疼的人类一眼，却还是伸手搂住了那人的脖颈，稍稍放松了些僵硬的身体。

沾着属于温尚翊浓浊的指尖抚上他身后紧闭的洞口，陈信宏试探性地往里探了探，意料之中地被紧致的肠壁推着往外挤，陈信宏低笑着，喉结胸腔的振动直把温尚翊也撩得有点痒，再加上身下那个羞于启齿的地方被某人试探着侵犯着，更觉难为情，只得把头更深地埋在了陈信宏的颈窝里装死。

陈信宏也没再逗他，就着手上的液体开始缓缓地在他体内开辟着道路。在缓慢的开拓过程当中感受着那个高热紧致的甬道，陈信宏眼中也愈发深沉，双唇不断印在温尚翊颈间，肩上，背上的安抚的动作力度也愈发大，仿佛不在他身上印上一片难以消除的红痕便不罢休。

体内的手指从一根逐渐增加到两根，三根……温尚翊鸵鸟般地把头埋在了陈信宏的颈间，眼睛看不到，但却阻止不了自己的耳朵把一切都听在了里面。自己擂动如鼓的心跳声，手指在肠道里抽插的「咕啾」声，更别提陈信宏覆在他耳边越发沉重的喘息，无一不使他感到羞耻至极，但与此同时，又在体内升起了一股无法忽视的难耐。

「阿信……」本是一头闷在他怀里的小狐狸抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，声音因为被情欲浸染的原因而变得有些沙哑。他就这么盯着，过了半晌，方才小心翼翼地凑上去，伸出舌头轻轻地舔了舔身上人的唇，「可以了。」

陈信宏的呼吸忽的一滞，眸中神色更深了几分，扶着身下昂扬对准了那个微张的小口一下挺进，俯身用力吻上小狐狸的唇将身下人的痛呼全数堵在嘴里，力度之大像是直要把他拆吞入腹，还带了些许咬牙切齿，「小坏蛋。」

 

－

 

温尚翊恢复意识的时候发现外面也早已是日上三竿了，昨晚被陈信宏翻来覆去了好几次，到最后弄得直接他直接晕了过去，想到这里脸上不禁又红了几分。

「明明看起来斯斯文文的，怎的到了床上就这么……」温尚翊撇着嘴嘀嘀咕咕着，稍微动一动身体便感到像是散了架一般的酸软，愤愤转头看了眼将自己牢牢锁在怀里看起来睡得安稳的男人，慢慢吐出最后两个字，「禽兽。」

却不料本该是熟睡的男人突然用力将他再往怀里搂了去，眼睛虽仍是闭着，但嘴角弧度却越来越大，他将唇覆在他耳畔，灼热的呼吸让温尚翊有种耳朵都要被烫掉的错觉，「那禽兽……弄得你舒服吗？」

脸皮薄的小狐狸的脸再次以可观的速度变得通红，哼哼唧唧了半天，在陈信宏已经良心发现决定不再逗他的时候，嗫嚅着发出了细小如蝇的声音，「……舒服的。」

说罢便忍着身体的酸软，抬头在陈信宏略显怔愣的眼神里结结实实的亲了他一口，眼里带了些未加掩饰的狡黠，「阿信早安。」


End file.
